paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MonoliousApocalyse7/Murkywater talk and stuff
What is my favourite enemy beside's the Cloaker, well my favourite is the Murkywater PMC, so here is some of my ideas. Murkywater Guard HP:80 (136 on Deathwish) Headshot Multipler: 3.25x (1.625x on Deathwish) Overview Gensec and standard security guards hired on by Murkywater, equipped with a Baby Deagle, Signature .40, or Locomotive 12G. They generally patrol outside of the facility or operate the cameras, less damaging then there PMC counterparts but they can handcuff a player if they are not aggressive and along with equipped with a telescopic baton for close quarters. They're different variants of this security guard. - An African-American guard wearing sunglasses and a cap that has a Murkywater symbol on it along wearing a ballistic vest (that doesn't affect durability) equipped with a Baby Deagle or Signature .40 - An Caucasian wearing a black balaclava and a cap with a Murkywater logo on it wearing a ballistic vest equipped with a Baby Deagle. - A Caucasian-Hispanic Female with a white beret with a Murkywater logo on it and wearing a camo bag with the word Security on it equipped with a Locomotive 12G. - A Caucasian with greying hair and facial hair in a black jacket with a Murkywater logo on the back with the letters SCO (stands for Security Camera Operator) and black pants with an ID card clipped to a belt found only as security cam unit equipped with a Signature .40. Murky Sniper HP:51 (86 on Deathwish) Headshot Multiplier:5.675x (4x on Deathwish) Overview Murkywater snipers are deadeyes equipped with Stealth Recon Snipers (SRS) with flashing strobes to blind enemies, dressed in black camo fatigues and wearing a red cloak and black full face gas mask with a red trim, these guys can hit there targets with no more then 2 shots. Along with that they are equipped with KS bullets allowing them to deal 50% more damage and have only 25% damage reduction beyond 30 meters. Murky Reaper Dozer (Dozer variant for Murkywater) HP:9350 (15895 on Deathwish) Headshot Multiplier:13.75 (15.67 on deathwish) Metal Plate health:160 Glass Plate 1 health:150 Glass Plate health 2:160 Overview The face of Murkywater people fear. Deadly, semi heavy EOD bomb suit they can take a incredible beating and deliver it too. Equipped with a Mossberg 590A1 Pump shotgun (590A1 is the same as reinfeld but higher damage and 1 extra shot) or a MG4 with a stubby grip, muzzle brake, IRNV optic, and Military Laser Module (MG4 only seen on deathwish), there suit is camouflaged, has a large camo bag for extra supplies, a navy blue oxygen tank with the word police in white, the oxygen transported through a tube into the back of the head, and each suit has a neck gorget. They suit is also light for the operator to sprint in it but not as fast. The operator has a grey balaclava that looks like the shields from the first game. Heavy Gunner HP: 1080 (1836 on death wish) Overview Equipped with a M60 or a PKM and a unique looking Bernetti 9, these guys are heavy gunners of the Murkies slowly moving with a shield shooting there pistol or sprinting towards cover with there shield they any place there shield and use it for cover, they provide covering fire and have heavy armor and a camo backpack, they also wear a balaclava and helmet with a glass visor down. Murkywater Changes or Upgrades Here's a couple of things I would like the PMC units to have. Weapons: A UAR rifle with a Acough Optic, Raptor Ploymer Body, A3 Tactical Foregrip and competitor's compensator. A unique Car-4 with a unique scope, Military laser module on top of the foregrip, LW Upper Receiver, THRUST Lower Receiver, an unobtainable M203 Grenade launcher (never used), and a Assault light diagonally on top of the barrel, and a unique stock (this car-4 is based off of the machine gun from dead rising 1), and a IZHMA 12G with a Classic Stock, Tactical Russian Rail and Plastic Grip. Those are the weapons I would add for the PMCs. And those are all my ideas for the Murkies oh and a reminder the UAR and car-4 murkier variants deal the same damage as the police variant but the UAR fires faster. But that's all so comment on what's OP and what would you do to downgrade them to be less op. Category:Blog posts